What is love?
by Rosazula
Summary: Neji doesn't know what love actually is... so he asks around... Kakashi, Sakura, Tenten and others help him to find the right answer to love... xD plz read nd review!TentenxNeji, love that couple!
1. Chapter 1

What is love?

Is about Neji and Tenten… I 3 that couple!

So sweet… : )

Well, Neji don't know what "love" actually is…

He wants to find out… and the others help him...

ENJOY!

Love,

Xx

Chapter 1: My Mission Time!

Check, double check. Neji looked around with his Byakugan. Nobody. 'Good, lets get it.' he murmured and looked for the thing he needed. 'Damn…where is it?' he looked better. Footsteps. "Damn!" he looked quickly around and wished he was allowed to kill. But he wasn't. he looked around closely. And he found it. He hide it under his shirt and…

'Huh?' Hinata looked at Neji. 'Wha-what are you doing in my room?' she asked. 'Borrowing books.' He said and left.

"That was close." He thought and looked a the girl magazines. He almost puked but still went through it. "I have to find it." he looked around. Her saw many times the word. But never the answer on his question. "Damn! Why is love so hard to find?" he thought and threw the magazines on the ground. Then, he saw it. NEXT WEEK!

Love?! What is it actually? And: A test: are you in love, or not? He looked at the when it would come out… today! He looked at his clock and began to calculate. "If I'll run now…I can still get it.' he took some money and ran to the supermarket. There, he searched the magazine, grabbed it and went in line. "Oh no…Tenten." He thought when he saw his female teammate. "Oh no…she will think I'm gay or something!' he sweated. It was his turn. 'Hey, Neji!' Tenten said and smiled. Neji didn't look at her, afraid of her reaction. 'Hey, Tenten.' He said. He quickly gave the money and left. "Oh damn…what will she say tomorrow?" he walked to his room again and read the article.

_If you're in love you probably think of the person 24/7. It isn't a shame if you are in love with someone!_ "Where do they explain what love is?!" _But…love is different with people. Someone is very happy if he/she is in love. The other one is dreamier. Someone else can be moody. But, if you want to see if you're in love, take the test!_

_Oh, success not guaranteed._

Neji raised one eyebrow. 'Ok…then I'll do the test.'

_1) If you see a certain person…you:_

_begin to smile_

_feel happy_

_nothing_

_2) You can concentrate good._

_yes_

_no, not at all._

_I don't feel the difference._

_3) You get a special feeling if he/she touches you._

_yes!! Yes!! Yes!!_

_No._

_A bit…_

_4) suddenly, you want to look good_

_yes_

_not really… just like always_

_no_

_5) If you are in a room, you look around if you can see if he/she is there._

_yes._

_No._

_Sometimes._

Neji fill in the test and looked what he had…

CONGRATULATIONS! You're in love! ;)

Neji's eyes widened. 'No, it can't be the right answer and he tried it again.

CONGRATULATIONS! You are in love! ;)

'No.' He said again and made the test over…and over…and over…

CONGRATULATIOND! you are in love )

Neji banged with his head on the floor. He was pissed off. 'Stupid test.' he said and threw the magazine out of his window.

'OUCH!' he looked who it was. 'Neji!' Tenten looked at her teammate. 'Why did you threw that magazine on my head?!' he looked at her and had an idea.

'Tenten! Stay there!' and he ran outside. 'Tenten…I need to ask you something.' Tenten walked away. 'Bye Neji.' Neji walked beside her. 'No, this is really important.' Tenten decided to make him sweat. 'So what?' Neji went on his knees. 'Pleeeeeaaase!! Please help me! This is super important for me!' Tenten smiled when she saw her teammate on his knees. It made her feel so powerful. 'Ok…' Neji jumped up and kissed her on her nose. 'Thanks! Really, you don't know how happy I am now…my problem is a girl issue and I don't know what to do with it.' he said. Tenten blushed a bit. 'Eeh…ok…but…I have to go to my house…Sakura is coming to get something and I have to be there.' Neji walked with her to her house.

'So, tell me, what's your problem?' Tenten asked when they sat on the couch. 'Well.' Neji said. 'As I said before…this problem I have is a girl issue. And…' Neji began. 'And you are a girl, right?' Tenten slapped him softly on his arm. 'Yes I am, stupid…no I'm a boy… and this aren't boobs, this are just scrolls.' And she pointed at her boobs. Neji stared at them. 'Geez…they are pretty big.' He whispered softly so Tenten couldn't hear him. 'Hey, stare at something else!' Tenten blushed when she realized Neji stared at her. Neji blushed a bit too. 'Anyway, what is actually love?' Tenten thought of the answer. 'Love…it's hard to explain…love…it is…eeh…you are in love…if you are attracted to someone…but…it's hard to explain…' Neji wasn't satisfied with that answer. 'Then show me what love is.' He said. Tenten blushed again. 'You know that sounds…eeh…a bit wrong?' Neji, the poor guy, didn't understand it. 'Why? And why are you blushing the whole time? It's like you're a traffic light.' Tenten blushed again. 'There you are…red.' Neji smirked. TRIING! The doorbell went. Tenten walked to the door and opened. 'Hey!' Sakura said. 'Why are you so red?'

Neji heard the two talking and thought about the things Tenten said. "attracted to someone… why can't I have a good answer?" Tenten came in again. 'So, why can't you show me love?' he asked. Tenten sighed. 'Neji…don't you understand?' Neji shook his head. 'Well… I think you ever saw people kissing… don't you?' Neji nodded. 'That thing they do that looks like they are eating each other? Yes.' Tenten giggled. 'They aren't eating each other…they are probably in love then…and…if you are in love…you share…special moments…' Neji still didn't get it. 'Can you demonstrate that?' Tenten saw shocked. 'You…you still didn't kiss?' Neji shook his head. 'I don't have time for that or love…I am a ninja.' He stood up and said. 'Thanks for the talk…I'll see you tomorrow.'

Tenten sighed. 'Geez…that boy is difficult.'

Rosazula: and?? Did ya like it?

Review plz!

Love,

xx


	2. Chapter 2

2nd chappie!!

Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Asking Kakashi and Sakura about love.

'Yo.' Tenten looked up and saw Neji. 'Hey.' She said. He looked at her. In the beginning she was a bit scared of him. But now she knew how he was. 'Where are they?' Neji asked. 'HERE WE ARE!' two green things appeared. 'Let's begin our training! Me and Lee are going to train together and Neji is going to train with Tenten.' And they were gone again. Neji sighed and walked for a few meters. 'Sparring?' he asked and Tenten nodded.

'Good job.' Neji said to Tenten when they were finished. 'Thanks.' Gai and Lee came their way. 'And how was your training?' Kakashi appeared with his pervy book. 'Yo.' He said. 'Gai, Tsunade wants to talk with you.' Gai smiled his white smile. 'She wants to talk with me about something important.' He proudly said. 'Hm? Did you say something?' Kakashi asked. Gai cried. 'You're sooo cool Kakashi! That's why you are my rival!' and he and Lee left. 'What's wrong with him?' Kakashi asked. 'Oh, just being the gay Gai.' Neji said. Tenten giggled. 'Neji!' she said. Neji smirked and felt good when he saw her giggling. 'Tenten, Sakura is looking for you.' Kakashi said and Tenten said: 'Oh! I forgot! Bye!' and she left. Neji watched her leaving. 'Kakashi?' he asked. 'What?' he didn't look up from his pervy book. 'You probably have to know this, although you aren't a girl. What exactly is love?' Kakashi looked up. 'What?' 'What is love?' Neji asked again. 'Oh…I don't think I'm allowed to tell you this.' Kakashi said and scratched the back of his head. 'Why not? Tenten also told me about kissing and that… and I did a test if I was in love or something and the outcome was that I was in love…but I didn't understand it at all. Is it really that bad that I don't know what Love is?' Kakashi thought about it. 'Tenten…' he said. 'Do you like Tenten?' he asked and Neji nodded. 'Yes…she is strong and nice.' Kakashi shook his head. 'No…I mean…do you really like her?' Neji didn't understand what the difference was. 'Yes, I really like her.' 'No, you don't get it.' Kakashi sighed. 'Do…do you have any feelings for her?' Neji thought about that. 'No…not really I think.' 'KAKASHI!' Kakashi looked up 'Oh, I have to go. Bye!' and he vanished. Sakura appeared. 'Where is Kakashi?!' she asked. 'Sakura, what is love?' Neji asked. Sakura's face changed. 'What?' 'What is love?' he repeated. Sakura frowned. 'Do..do yuo have certain feelings for someone?' Neji shook his head. 'Not really...' Sakura smiled. 'Ill tell you what love is... come 17.30 at my house, I'll tell you what love is. Neji agreed with it. 'Whatever.' he said.

Rosazula: What will Sakura do to show him love?

xD

review plz!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I aint a man…am I?

'Come to my home tonight.' Sasuke said. 'I know how I can help you.'

Neji nodded and they both went their way.

Sigh. "Why do I have to do this?' he asked himself and rang the door. "Oh yeah, that love thing…" Sakura opened the door. 'Hey!' she said. 'Come in!' they went to the living room and Neji looked at the others. 'Neji, I've asked the girls to come and talk about your problem.' He blushed. Hinata, Ino and Tenten giggled. 'Oh.' He said. 'Sit down!' Sakura pushed him on the couch. 'So…what is your problem?' she asked when she gave him a cup of tea.' 'Well…' he said after he drunk a bit. 'I…what is love?' Sakura smiled. 'No…that is a wide topic… we need something special…like…what is loving someone?' Neji nodded. 'Tell me, what means loving someone?' they all thought about that. 'Loving someone…' Ino began. 'Is…thinking the whole time about someone about that person.' 'Loving someone…' Sakura said. 'Is that you want to be with that person all the time.' 'L…Loving someone…' Hinata stuttered. 'I-Is…having a special feeling about that person.' 'Loving someone…' Tenten began. 'Is to care about someone so much that you would die for him, her.' Neji thought about their words. 'Love seems to be a very heavy emotion to me.' He said. 'It is.' They all admitted. 'But…it is also a beautiful emotion.' Tenten said. 'It makes you feel…so good.' Sakura nodded. 'That's true.' She said. 'But.' Neji said. 'How…how do you know if you're in love?' Sakura grinned. 'What, do you think you're in love?' Neji shook his head. 'No, I'm too busy with other things to be in love.' He said. 'You're never too busy to be in love.' Ino said. 'Whatever, but I only want to know how that love feels like.' Hinata smiled. 'S-so that's w-why you s-stole my m-magazines?' Neji blushed. 'Heheheh…' she laughed. 'Well…how does love feels?' 'Every time you're in love is different and it's also different per person.' Sakura said wisely. 'But…one thing is the same: that person makes you go insane, every time you are with that person.' Ino grinned. 'Like Sakura…she is now insane because Sasuke still doesn't like her.' Sakura grinned. 'And Look at Ino…she loved Shikamaru but still yells at him because she doesn't know how to act if he's around.' Neji raised one eyebrow. 'Ino likes Shikamaru?' he asked. 'But…you two are always fighting…and you're in the same squad!' Sakura raised both her eyebrows. 'What's wrong with being in love with your team mate?' she asked. 'I don't know….I mean…you're team mate…if you begin a relationship, and then break up…being together will never be the same again… it's crazy to begin a relation with a friend.' Ino frowned. 'What if Tenten says she loves you. or, what if you fall in love with Tenten? What will you dot then?' Neji shrugged. 'Falling in love with Tenten?! Come on! Do you really think I'll ever fall in love with her?! She's more a man than a girl.' Tenten bit on her lip. That was not the answer she liked. 'Neji!' Sakura said. 'Sorry…but that's the truth.' Tenten walked away. 'You bastard. You made her cry. Good job, sucker.' Ino said and walked to Tenten, who walked outside.

'How are you?' she asked. 'He…he's a teme.' Tenten said. 'I know…' Ino said. 'How could he say that? I mean…I'm not a man like, am I?' Ino shook her head. 'No, you aren't.' she said. 'But…I'm manly.' Tenten said again. 'That's…' Ino said. 'True.' Tenten finished the sentence.

'Neji, I think this is a good time to leave.' Sakura said. Neji nodded and Sakura walked with his to the door. 'Well…I hope you had enough information.' She said. 'Yes I have…I have enough information to not to fall in love.' And he walked away. Sakura sighed and walked back, to Hinata. 'I can't believe you can live with him.' She said. 'I-I can't believe you are in love with Sasuke.' Hinata said. 'I can't believe you're in love with Naruto.' Sakura said. 'I-I can't believe you put so much effort in one boy.' 'I can't believe you still didn't tell Naruto.' 'I can't believe you are so obsessed by a boy that you are stalking him.' 'I can't believe you like that emo.' 'I can't believe you like that hyperactive knucklehead thing.' 'I can't believe you can live with someone selfish like Sasuke.' 'ENOUGH!' Tenten and Ino were inside again. 'Girls, bit news. We have a mission.' Ino said and Tenten blushed. 'Tenten is blushing?! First Neji, now Tenten?! This evening is crazy.' Sakura said. 'Whatever, girls, mission time. An A-rank mission.' Hinata and Sakura listened. 'Ok, Tenten, tell them.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4) Where are all the girls?

'Where is she?!' Naruto yelled for the 5th time in 30 seconds. 'She'll come.' Sasuke said. 'But she's too late! Sakura is never too late!' Sasuke sighed. 'Oh my god…can't believe I'm in your team.' He whispered. 'Yo.' Kakashi appeared. 'EVEN KAKASHI IS EARLIER THAT SAKURA!' Naruto yelled and Sasuke knocked him down. 'What's wrong with him?' Kakashi asked. 'Oh, Sakura is missing. I don't care. Can we begin with the lesson?' Naruto stood up. 'NOO!! WE HAVE TO LOOK FOR SAKURA!' Kakashi covered his ear with his hands. 'Ok, ok… but shut up, you're destroying my ears.' Naruto yelled: 'YEAH! BELIEVE IT!' and Kakashi took out his pervy book. 'Oh my god…I hoped so we could train without that obsessed fangirl…' Sasuke sighed. 'She's your team mate, Sasuke.' Kakashi said. 'I know…that's ok with me, the only thing is that she has a me-obsession, she's weak and that a fangirl. And I hate fangirls, I hate me-obsessions and I hate weakness.' Kakashi sighed and shook his head. 'And you three are a team? A fangirl, an emotionless kid and an too hyperactive knucklehead ninja? I really don't know how you three could make it this far.' 'Hn.' Sasuke said. 'LETS GO TO SAKURA'S HOUSE! MAYBE SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED!' Naruto yelled and he ran. 'Hyperactive.' Sasuke and Kakashi both said.

'Where is my youthful Tenten?!' Gai yelled

and he and Lee cried. 'She never comes la-ha-te!' (late). Neji shook his head and sighed. 'Yesterday she was with Hinata, Sakura and Ino.' He said. 'Lets look for her, then!' Gai said and Lee yelled: 'Gai Sensei! You're so good!' Gai smiled his perfect smile and they hugged. 'Gai sensei!' 'Lee!' 'Gai sensei!' 'Lee!' Neji shook his head. "And I'm in their team?!" he thought and they went to Tenten's house.

'Where is Hinata?' Kurenai asked. Akamaru barked. 'We don't know.' Kiba said. 'I didn't see her since yesterday's training.' 'Shino?' Kurenai asked Shino and he shook hi head. 'Geez…' Kurenai sighed. 'Being late is nothing for Hinata. Let's go to her house.' And they ran to the Hyuuga house.

'Has anyone seen Ino?' Shikamaru and Choji looked at their sensei. 'No.' They said in unison. Their sensei sighed. 'Come, let's look for her…it's nothing for Ino to be late.'

'A-are you sure?!' Hinata asked Sakura when they walked into the building. 'Yes I am…and Tsunade sama also said this was THE perfect place to relax.' Ino grinned at Tenten. 'Come on… let our mission start.'

'SHE'S NOT HERE!' Naruto yelled when they kicked the door in. 'Wow…would you really think she was here, after ringing the door for 30 minutes?' Sasuke asked him sarcastically. 'SHUT UP! WHY DON'T YOU EVER CARE ABOUT SOMEONE?! SHE'S YOUR TEAMMATE GOD DAMNED!' Sasuke raised his eyebrow. 'Do you ever brush your teeth? You stink.' 'OOH! I'LL KILL YOU!' Naruto said and ran to him with his kunai in his hand. "Not again." Kakashi thought when they fought.

'She's not there.' Neji said when he looked around in Tenten's house with his Byakugan. 'Are you sure?' Lee asked. 'Uhm, yes. Why should I not be sure? Don't you trust me?' Gai put his hand on Lee's shoulder. 'Lee, if Neji says she's not there, she's not there. Trust him.' Neji grinned. 'Let's go to Tsunade-sama.' Gai said and Lee and Neji followed him.

'If you two are finished with fighting, come to the 4th Hokage's office.' Kakashi said when he left the two. "You two are so troublesome." He thought.

'She's not here. She had a mission with Sakura, Tenten and Ino.' Hanabi told Kurenai. 'Thank you.' she said and Hinabi nodded. 'You're welcome.' She said. 'Let's go.' And they left House Hyuuga. 'Were are we going now?' Kiba asked. 'To Tsunade-sama.' Shino said. 'Good option, Shino.' Kurenai said and Akamaru barked.

'I can't found her.' Shikamaru said. 'YOU DIDN'T EVEN LOOK FOR HER!' Shikamaru closed his eyes. 'So troublesome.' He said. 'Come, let's go to Tsunade-sama…this is strange…'

'And… are you relaxed or what?!' Tenten grinned. 'I admit, Tsunade has good choices if it is about relaxing and the others agreed. 'Do you like it, lady?' the male masseur asked. 'Yes, I love it.' Tenten said and he continued. 'This is so good.' Sakura grinned. "Relax, Tenten, relax now you still can…because you'll go through hell after this…" 'Sakura, why are you grinning so creepy?' Tenten asked. 'Oh, nothing…' and she gave the others a wink. 'Mission mission Tenten starts.' She whispered.

Rosazula: What will they do to Tenten?!

What will Tsunade tell them?!

What the heack are they doing in a beauty farm? Read the next chappies plz and review!

Love,

xx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Neji in a bra…

The 4 teams (without the girls) were in the Tsunade's office. 'So, you noticed that they're gone?' she asked. 'HELL YES WE DID!' Naruto yelled. 'WHERE DID THEY GO?!' Sasuke sighed and knocked him down. Neji looked at them. "I'm happy I'm not in their group." He thought. 'Where is our youthful Tenten?!' Gai asked, with tears in his eyes. Sasuke looked at Gai. "I'm happy I'm not in their group." He thought. Tsunade closed her eyes for a minute and opened them again. 'Listen.' She said. 'The girls came to me last night. They asked me something and I agreed. I gave them a special mission and…they will be back in a week.' Naruto looked at her with sad eyes. 'But, next week is the Konoha festival.' He said. 'Yes…so what?' Tsunade asked. Naruto blushed and played with his fingers, Hinata style. 'Eehm…I wanted to ask Sakura if she wanted to go with me to the festival.' Tsunade raised one eyebrow. 'Naruto, if you want Sakura, you have to be less hyperactive and less knucklehead.' Naruto looked confused. 'I'm not that hyperactive!' he yelled. Tsunade covered her ears. 'You are dismissed.'

Tenten woke up. She slept so good. She looked around and didn't saw the others. "Where are they?" she asked herself. The looked around and found a note.

_Dear Tenten,_

_We decided to have breakfast already._

_If you're awake, come to room 102._

_And don't forget to put on your bikini and bring swimming stuff!_

_We're going to swim after breakfast!_

_Love, Hinata, Sakura and Ino._

Tenten smiled and put on her army green bikini. She really was happy she had friends that took so good care of her. She took her swimming clothes and went to room 102. 'Sakura? Ino? Hinata?' she asked while she knocked on the door. Sakura opened and said: 'Hey, sleeping beauty!' and she let her come in. Tenten walked inside. Suddenly, everything was dark. She heard Sakura yelling: 'GET HER!' and she was K.O.

'This is boring.' Naruto said. Sasuke sat down beside him. 'Your turn.' He said. 'I wish Sakura was here.' He said again when he practiced with Kakashi. 'Naruto, don't let your guard down!' Kakashi put his kunai to his throat. 'This is boring.' He said again. Sasuke sighed. 'Come on, the world doesn't end now Sakura is dead.' He said. Naruto looked at him with big eyes. 'IS SAKURA DEAD?! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!' Sasuke smirked. 'Dobe.' He said. 'Don't scare him.' Kakashi said while he took out his Icha Icha book. Sasuke hugged his knees. 'Let's stop the training…this is not going to work.' Kakashi said and walked away. 'See you two tomorrow!' he said.

'This isn't precisely the same as Tenten.' Gai said when he looked at Neji. 'DO YOU THINK?!' Neji yelled. Lee looked at Neji. 'Uhm…no…not yet.' He said. 'I know!' Gai said and walked to Neji. 'Your hair!' Neji shook his head and said: 'No! You can dress me up like Tenten, you can put make up on my face like Tenten, you can even give me a push up bra, so I have the same boobs as Tenten, BUT DON'T TOUCH MY HAIR!' Gai grinned and said: 'Lee, hold his head. We're going to make his hair Tenten style!'

'Good work.' Kurenai said. Akamaru barked. 'Yes, we know, Akamaru. We all miss Hinata.' Kiba said and sighed. Kurenai looked at Shino, who was staring at the sky. 'I wonder what the mission was.' He said. 'Probably something important.' Kiba said. 'It is.' Kurenai said. 'Oh? Do you know what the mission is? What is it?' Kiba asked and Kurenai gave them a wink. 'Girl talk…tomorrow the same place, same time…' and she walked away. 'What girl talk?!' Kiba said. 'Sakura or Ino have probable broke their nail or something.'

'It's so quiet.' Shikamaru said. 'HEY! LAZY PUNK! ARE YOU STILL COMING OR NOT?! THE TRAINING HAS ALREADY BEGUN FOR 15 MINUTES!' Asuma yelled. 'It is so quiet.' Shikamaru said again while he stared at the clouds. Asuma threw a kunai at Shikamaru but he dodged it. 'It is so quiet without Ino.' He said again. Choji opened his 10th bag of chips. 'He misses her.' He said. Shikamaru looked up. 'No I don't !' he said. 'Come on, guys, please.' Asuma tried again. Shikamaru laid back again and said: 'You can't make me…Ino can, because she is scary.' Asuma sighed. 'Ok, you guys are dismissed.' And he walked away. Shikamaru stood up and Choji said: 'You really misses her, don't you?' Shikamaru looked the other way. 'It's so quiet without her.' He said again as he walked away with Choji.

As they walked, they saw Shino, Kiba, Sasuke and Naruto, who joined them walking. 'It's so…different without them, don't you?' Shikamaru asked the boys and they nodded. 'It's so quiet.' Shikamaru said.

Naruto pointed at Gai and Lee. 'What are they doing?' he asked and they walked to them. 'What's going OHMYGOD!' Naruto yelled as he saw "it". 'Geez…' Shino said. 'Wow….' Was Choji's reaction. 'OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!' Kiba cracked up and Akamaru barked. 'It's a monster.' Shikamaru smirked. Sasuke grinned, trying not to laugh. 'Nice boobs, Neji.' He said. They guys laughed. 'Isn't he beautiful, just like Tenten?' he asked when he untied Neji. Lee smiled. 'Just like her.' Neji was angry…very. 'I hate you!' he yelled and ran as quick as possible to his room. When Hiashi saw him, he said: 'I don't see anything.' And Neji quickly ran to his room. He looked in the mirror and… 'WHAT THE FLYING FLIES!' he yelled. He was…LIKE TENTEN! He had (big) boobs like Tenten (as Sasuke said :P) he was dressed like Tenten, Gai and Lee put make up so his face even looked a bit like Tenten and the worse… HIS HAIR!! HE LOOKED LIKE A PANDA! He ripped the clothes off, washed his face and untied his hair. He looked in the mirror. 'Shit, forgot the bra.' He said and tried to put it off. It didn't work. 'Come on, stupid thing, die!' he said and tried again. 'Neji!' he heard Hinabi and she came in. 'Neji! Can I borro…' she looked at his with big eyes. 'Hinabi, you're a girl, please help me from this thing.' Hinabi stared at him. 'CROSS DRESSER!' she yelled. 'No! No!' Neji yelled. 'Please, just help me, I'll explain later!' Hinabi raised one eyebrow. 'I'm just a small girl…I still don't use bra's…' Neji was about to faint. 'Come on, please try!' he said.

**30 minutes later.**

'Thanks.' Neji said and looked in the mirror. No bra anymore. 'And, how was it, wearing a bra?' Hinabi asked. 'It was like hell.' Neji smirked. 'Please excuse me…I have to practice….' And he grinned as he activated his Byakugan. 'I'm going to practice my 64-strikes.' "Time to kill!" he thought.

'You're a creepy cross dresser.' Hinabi said.

Neji grinned.

Rosazula: xD


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Days passed. The girls had a hard time to make from Tenten a new Tenten. It was really hard. ('NO DRESSES! IF I HAVE TO WEAR ONE MORE DRESS I WILL WAX YOUR FACES OFF!' sweat drop) And the boys? They had a hard time by…being themselves. ('Yo big boob! Where is your make up? '64-STRIKES!' 'WHAAAAH!! SASUKE HELP ME!!' 'Hn. Go away. You are annoying.' sweat drop. ) Well, anyway, it was time to go back to Konoha.

'Thanks that we could stay here!' Tenten said to the manager. 'And uhm…sorry for the shurikens…' the manager smiled. 'I will send Tsunade-sama the bill.' They said goodbye and left. 'Ready to show them all your new you?' Sakura asked Tenten and she nodded.

'Hey, aren't the girls coming home tomorrow?' Naruto asked Sasuke while they walked out of the hospital. 'Hn.' … 'Sasuke.' 'Hn.' 'Do you think Sakura wants to go with me to the festival, you know, as a date?' he asked. 'Hn.' 'Sasuke, answer!' 'Hn.' 'Come on! Can't you say anything but hn?!' 'Hn.' 'AAAARGH!!'

…Next evening at the Konoha festival…

'Have you seen them already?' the guys looked around. 'Hey, look at the podium! Isn't that Tenten?' Kiba said and pointed at the enormous podium. 'SAKURA!!' Naruto yelled. Sakura looked around and waved at him. 'SHE WAVED AT ME!!' he cried. 'Uhm, hello?' she said in the microphone. Nobody listened. Tsunade came up. 'Let me handle this, EVERYONE SHUT UP!' everyone's attention was at Sakura, who was red. 'Your turn.' Tsunade said. 'Uhm…' Sakura began. 'I think you guys all know Tenten, you know, that girl with the panda things?' she said. 'That girl that was half boy?!' someone yelled. Sakura nodded. 'Ok, I introduce…the new Tenten!' she walked away…

'I AM NOT GOING!' the people laughed. 'YOU CAN'T DOT THIS TO ME!' Tenten yelled, behind the curtains. 'Hey, that's your teammate, isn't it, Neji?' Kiba asked Neji and he nodded. 'Oh yes we can!' Tsuande said and threw her on stage.

A tall girl walked on stage. She had long, curly dark brown hair. She wore a short army green shirtless shirt (that came up to her belly) and black shorts. Her eyes were big and dark brown. She blushed a lot.

Gasp. whisperwhisper. 'What the heack?!'

Tenten turned red. Then, someone yelled: 'TENTEN!! YOU'RE HOT!' Tenten turned even redder and tried to walk away but Tsunade, Hinata, Sakura and Ino came on stage too. 'People.' Sakura said in the microphone. 'The new Tenten!'

Neji stared at his once-boyish teammate. 'Fck, Neji, since when is Tenten so hot?' Kiba asked. 'I…I don't know.'

Kiba grinned. 'Do you mind if I date her?' he asked. Then, Neji was angry. 'Leave her alone.' He said. 'Someone has a crush on Tenten!' Kiba sung.

'Leave him alone.' Choji said. 'But he likes Tenten! That's funny!' Kiba grinned. 'You notice just now he likes Tenten?' Kiba raised one eyebrow. 'Since when?' he asked. 'You're so troublesome…' Shikamaru shook his head and said: 'Since he was in one team…but he still has to find out he likes her. And it's not going to help him if you keep bugging him.' Kiba grinned. 'Neji and Tenten were sitting in a tree… K-I-S-S-I-N-G-!! Neji and T-' Neji gave him a death-glance and walked to Tenten.

Rosazula: More NejiTen comin upp…. Loveyall

)Love, xx


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

The music started and people started to dance. A handsome guy with red hair came to her. 'Please dance with me, miss delicious.' He said as he went on one knee for her. Tenten blushed. 'Uhm…ok.' She said as the guy took her off stage, to dance.

Sakura grinned. 'Well…it wasn't the plan but…they notice her now.' She said. Ino shook her head. 'Too bad…Neji was the one who would have the first dance with her…' she said. 'And then…' Hinata said. 'he would ask her as his girlfriend…' Sakura ended her sentence. 'Where is he anyway?' Hinata looked into the crowd. 'There!' she pointed at the white person in the crowd. 'Well…at least he notices Tenten…' she said. 'He looks…not very happy…' Ino said.

Well…you can say that…

"What is that guy thinking?!" he thought when he saw his Tenten dancing with the guy. "She's mine!" he was shocked of his own thought. "Mine?!" he thought. "What am I thinking?!" he thought. he felt something…weird…something…he couldn't explain.

Something…different.

"I go home." He thought and turned around.

'Where are you going?' Kiba asked Neji but he just passed him. 'Moody cross dresser.' Kiba said. 'Neji!' Naruto yelled. 'Neji!! Your jacket!' but Neji couldn't hear him. And walked through the people, going to home, trying to find out what was happening to him.

'Sakuraa!!!' Sakura turned around. 'Oh, hi Naruto.' She said when she saw Naruto. 'How are you?' she asked. 'I'm fine…but-' 'Sasuke!' Sakura passed Naruto, to hug Sasuke, who just came in stage. 'Hn.' He said. 'Hi Sasuke…did you miss me?' Sakura asked. 'Hn, no. You're still annoying.' Sakura let him go. 'Oh, you're so funny.' She said. 'I wasn't joking. You're really annoying.' Sakura tried to smile. 'Will you please dance with me?' she asked. 'No.' He walked to Hinata, who stared into the dancing crowd. 'Hinata, will you please dance with me?' Hinata turned around, to Sasuke. 'Uhm?' she said. Sasuke stared at the ground. Not because he was annoyed, not because he was bored…but…because he was…nervous?!

'Will you please dance with me?' he asked again, softly. Hinata blushed. 'Uhm…ok…' she said. Sasuke looked at her. 'Really?' he asked and she nodded. 'Why not?' she said and the went on the dancefloor. But before that, Sasuke gave Ino a wink. She grinned. "Good job, Sasu." She thought. 'Uhm? Why is Sasuke dancing with Hinata? Why did Hinata say yes? I thought she liked Naruto! And why the heck did Sasuke-kun gave you a wink?!' Sakura yelled at Ino. Ino crossed her arms. 'Sakura. You probably was too busy to see that Sasuke had a crush on Hinata. I noticed that and asked him if it was true. He said he didn't like her.' Sakura smiled. 'He said he loved her.' Sakura stared a the ground. 'I helped him to get Hinata's attention, because I know Hinata has also a crush on him, she only didn't knew yet. But then, I asked her if she liked him. She said yes.' Sakura turned red. she was ashamed she didn't see that one of her best friends was in love with the guy she had a crush on. She was too busy with being in love with Sasuke…that she didn't notice he liked Hinata. 'Me and Sasuke are good friends now.' Ino continued. 'But…but I thought that you also had a crush on Sasuke?' Sakura asked. 'You say it right. I HAD a crush on Sasuke. I now have a crush on someone else.' She sighed. 'Sakura, there is someone who wants your attention for so long. Please give him a chance.' Sakura turned around and saw a sad Naruto. She suddenly felt sorry for him. 'Thanks Ino.' She said and walked to Naruto. 'Naruto!' she said. She boy looked up. 'Oh…hi.' He said. 'Do you want to dance with me…please?' Naruto's eyes widened. 'Please?' she asked again. He laughed and said: 'Of coarse!' he took Sakura to the dance floor.

'Who are you, the female cupid or something?' Ino turned around when she heard Shikamaru speaking. 'Sort of.' She said as she looked back into the crowd. 'Ino…I know it isn't my buisness…but…as your teammate I want to know who you like.' Ino giggled. 'Why do you want to know that Shika?' she asked. 'I'm your teammate…I am suppose to know that…' he said. Ino grinned. 'Ok…' she said. 'I like you.'

The evening came to an end and Tenten walked through the crowd. "Hopefulle they won't see me…" she thought when she saw Neji's jack. "Is he still here?" She thought. "I could swear I saw him walking away…Well, I think he forgot it…I think I'll bring to back to him." She took the jack and walked to house Hyuuga.

"Headace…stomachace…and why the heack am I thinking of Tenten?!

Triiing!!! Hinabi opened the door. 'Neji is in his room.' She said when she saw Tenten. 'Ok…' Tenten said. 'Tenten?' Hinabi asked. 'Hm?' 'Can't believe you changed all for Neji.' Tenten blushed and just walked upstairs.

'Neji?' Tenten asked when she saw the guy sitting on his bed. He looked at her.

"Wouw." They both thought. They both blushed.

'I…I ehm…I found your jack.' Tenten said and handed the jack over. 'Hn.' Neji said. 'Well…I guess I go.' She walked to the door.

'Tenten?' Neji asked. Tenten turned around. 'Hm?' she asked. 'Tenten…is…is love…I don't know excactly…but…can you be in love without knowing it?' Tenten thought about the question. 'Hm…yes, I think you can…'she said. 'Tenten…and…if you feel like…I mean…if you see one certain person…and that person…you know that person for a while but…you just realize…it's nore than just a person to you and…and…' Neji was confused. Tenten loved the look on his face. 'Ok…if you feel like walking to that person, and you want to kiss that person like heck and you want to stay with that person and everytime you see that person you want to blush and you feel like you're exploding in excitement and that I want to telll yo-' Neji blushed. Tenten couldn't believe her teammate was blushing. 'Well..I think that you're in love then…' she said. She turned around, to the door. 'Tenten…one more question.' Tenten looked at Neji again, who blushed even more than Hinata ever could. (WTF?! O.o) 'Uhm…Tenten…would you please…would you please…' he said. Tenten walked to him and sat next to him. 'You can ask me everything.' She said while she put her hand on his hand. Neji turned even more red. 'Tenten.' He said while looking in her eyes. 'Would you…would you please go out with me?' Tenten eyes widened.

**Rosazula: YAY!! FINALLY:)**

**Reviiieeewwww pllllzz!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Neji asked Tenten out on a date!! YAY!! 

Remember, I do not own Naruto… ;) geez…I wish I did…

Oh, and I also don't own Finding Nemo : )

Or Sushi… xD Chapter 8 

Tenten blushed and stared at her lap. Neji stared out of the window, afraid that she would reject him. 'Uhm…' Tenten said after a long pause. 'I…would like to.' Neji looked at her. Now she was the red one. He smiled and hugged her. 'Thanks.' He said. Tenten looked at her teammate and smiled. 'So…are you free tomorrow evening? I'll take you out for a dinner…ok?' he asked and she nodded. The two smiled a long time cute at each other.

Tenten's mobile rang. 'Hello?' she said. 'Tenten! Sakura here…where are you?' Sakura said on the other line. 'Uhm…' Tenten said. 'Anyway…I'll see you tomorrow evening ok? Sleepover at my house.' Tenten gulped. 'Sorry…I have a date.' Sakura was quiet. 'Who is the lucky guy?' she asked. 'That cutie with that green hair? Or that guy with the red hair?' she teased. Tenten sighed. 'Someone…' she said. 'Ok girl…have a nice time with your date…I'll call you up the day after tomorrow…I want to hear everything…all the details!' Tenten smiled. 'Bye Sakura.' And she hung up. Neji looked at her with a grin on his face. 'What?' Tenten asked. 'Nothing.' Neji smiled. 'I just thought…you looked cute when you smiled.' Tenten blushed more. Neji put his hand on her back and pulled her closer. She put her arms around his neck and their faces came closer…

'NEJI! TIME TO EA-' Hinabi yelled while she came in. She looked at the two, who stared at her. Then, she began to laugh. 'HAHAHA!! Sorry! I didn't mean to- HAHAHA! Oh, I'm sorry, but…HAHAHAH!! NEJI IS KISSING A GIRL!! HAHAHA!! I THOUGHT HE WAS GAY!!! AHAHAHA!!! THE CROSSDRESSER!!! HE HAHAHAHA' and she left the room. Tenten and Neji let each other go. 'Cross dresser?' Tenten asked. 'I'll tell you tomorrow.' He said. They stood up and Neji lead her to the exit of the house.' I'll be at your house tomorrow on 18.30' he said and Tenten nodded. 'I see you tomorrow.' She said and walked away. 'And, Neji. How was it to kiss a girl?' Hinabi appeared. Neji gave her a death-glance and she laughed. 'Cross dresser! Cross dresser!' Neji rolled with his eyes.

**3 hours before the date…**

Tenten was lying on the couch, watching "Finding Nemo", her favorite movie. (…) She looked at the clock. "Still 3 hours to go." She thought while she concentrated on the tv again. TRIIINNG!! The bell rang. She stood up and looked what she was wearing. She wore old, dirty, ripped baggy jeans and a gray tanktop. "Whatever." She thought and opened the door and… 'Tenten! We came here to help you for the date!' When Tenten saw her friends she closed the door again. 'TENTEN OPEN THE DOOR OR WE'LL BREAK THROUGH IT!' Sakura yelled. 'It's still 3 hours till the date!' Tenten yelled back. 'WE KNOW! SO WE DON'T HAVE TIME ANYMORE! OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR!' Tenten sighed. 'Come back… 40 minutes before the date!' she yelled. She heard a soft plof. '40 MINUTES?! TENTEN OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR SO WE CAN BEGIN PUTTING MAKE UP ON YOUR FACE AND SO WE CAN CHOOSE THE DRESS YOU'LL WEAR!!' Tenten raised one eyebrow. 'NO DRESSES!' Tenten yelled and shook her head. 'Bye!' she said and walked away, back to the tv. "Aww…I missed my favorite part!" she thought. "Thanks Sakura…"

**10 minutes later…**

BAF!

Tenten's eyes widened. "What was that?!" she thought. she grabbed her weapons and walked to the door. "If this is Sakura, I'll kill her!" she thought. the door flew open and…

'Tenten!' Neji ran to her. 'Thank god, you're safe.' He hugged her. 'They said you were hurt…' Tenten raised one eyebrow. The girls (Ino, Sakura and Hinata) appeared in the door opening. 'Sakura and-' he said. 'SAKURA! I'LL KILL YOU!'

Sakura sweat dropped. Neji released Tenten and Tenten chased after Sakura. 'SAKURA! COME HERE SO I CAN HURT YOUR BRAINLESS HEAD!'

On the date… 

'Did you really had to chase after her?' Tenten chuckled. 'Sorry…I let myself go…' she said while the waiter brought them the sushi. 'Hn…I saw that.' Neji grinned and fed her some sushi. 'Here, taste. It's good.' Tenten took a bite. 'Hm!' she said and she ate the whole sushi. 'Neji, I'm a big girl…I can feed myself.' She said when Neji held another sushi out. He smiled. 'Sorry.' He said. 'I just…' he blushed and Tenten giggled. 'So…what was it about cross dresser?' Tenten asked. 'What was it about the movie "Finding Nemo" that you were watching?' Neji asked back. 'I won't talk about it anymore.' Tenten said and Neji smirked. 'Finding Nemo is cool.' He said. Tenten blushed and looked at him. He smiled at her.

"She is so…different than…before." Neji thought when they walked over the streets of Konoha. 'You liked the food?' he asked and she nodded. He pulled her closer and she put her head against his shoulder. He put his arm around her. That made Tenten blush. Neji smirked. 'What is so funny?' Tenten asked. 'Nothing…' he said as he looked at the sky. 'What are you thinking of?' Tenten asked after a while. Neji smiled at her. 'I was thinking of…you.' Tenten blushed more. 'You…have changed a lot, Tenten.' He said. 'I like it.' Tenten smiled. 'If someone told me that you would wear a gorgeous dark pink dress and that you would be my date…I wouldn't believe that one.' He snuggled into her neck. 'You really changed a lot, Tenten. You are more…woman like…it suits you well.' Tenten smiled. "I did it for you. Only for you." she thought. They were in front of Tenten's house. 'Tenten.' Neji suddenly said and stopped. Tenten looked at him. He took something out of his pocket and took her hand. 'Tenten.' He said. 'Do you please want to be my girlfriend?'

Tenten looked at the guy in front of her. "Did he…did he… DID HE?!" she thought. she smiled. 'Yes, Neji.' Neji smiled and put s necklace around her neck. 'I hoped that you would say yes…' he said as he pulled her closer. 'And now…there's no Hinabi to interrupt us.' He said as he brushed his lips over hers. He gave her a small kiss, that turned into a deep one. Tenten's arms were around his neck and he pushed her against the wall of the house. He gently moved the hair out of her face and held her at the waist. Tenten played with his hair. Then, he went with his tongue against her lips. The lips parted and he met another tongue. Tenten enjoyed the playing and when they stopped to breath, Neji went with his nose against her nose. 'Tenten.' He whispered and she kissed him again. They directly French kissed and Neji kissed her deeply. 'Tenten…' he whispered. He took back his tongue and gave her a small kiss. 'Good night Tenten…I hope you liked the date.' He gave her a kiss on her hand and left.

Tenten just finished showering and put on her pajama. "I can't believe it…" she thought. "He kissed me…HE KISSED ME!" she smiled and took out her diary.

_Dear Diary._

_Today, I went with Neji on a date…_

_He kissed me!_

_HE KISSED ME!_

_I'm so happy…_

_I think I love him…_

_I think I really do!_

_I mean…_

_He's so cute…_

_And sweet…_

_He's a real gentleman…_

_He's a genius…_

_He's handsome…_

_And…so much more!_

_I have to sleep…_

_Geez…I think I'm obsessed by him…_

_I can only think 'NEJI KISSED ME!! WHAAAAAH!'_

_Byebye!_

_Tenten._

She put the diary back under her pillow and closed her eyes.

"Neji…" she thought.


End file.
